Possessive
by Anime895
Summary: Another night in Hollow Bastion for Sora, chained up by tendrils of darkness at the mercy of his best friend. His best friend whose eyes have gone yellow. His best friend who submit to the darkness. What happened to you, Riku? SoRiku, oneshot.


Sora awoke in the same room in Hollow Bastion again. This was what, a week now? How long could Riku do this to him...

The brunette sighed, rolling over onto his side best as he could around the 'hand cuffs'. Which, well, they were and weren't. Simply tendrils of darkness binding his wrists together behind his back or not. He could always contort his size to move them around if he was uncomfortable.

Thinking of his lover, Sora frowned, hiding his face in his pillow. "Riku..." what the hell happened to him? All Riku said was to wait for him, that he had to take care of something. Sora had reluctantly agreed, waiting for the silver haired teen. When Riku did come back, something was definitely off.

His beautiful aqua eyes were replaced by a sickly glowing yellow.

That reassuring smile disappearing into a manipulative smirk.

Hell, even his calming smooth voice had some evil tone to it!

Now Sora laid down there, sore from yesterdays pain. 'Submit to me', Riku had told him over and over after carving his nails into his flesh. There was only one person Sora could think of who said submit. But... he was gone. Sealed away within Riku's heart.

...Right?

Speak of the brain-washed devil. The door to Sora's room cracked open just enough for Sora to those hateful glowing eyes peering in. God, how he hated that color. It always meant something terrible was going to happen.

"How's my Sora doing~?" Riku mused, stepping now to get a good look at the hurt brunette.

Sora growled in response, "No good, thanks to you."

"Hmm. Really. I told you what you have to say to make this all end..." Riku murmured, locking the door behind him. Haha. What good would that do? Sora couldn't even stand. After his first escape attempt, Riku shackled his ankle to the bed. Said teen sat down next to Sora, gently stroking his soft spikes. "Just those few words, and we really can be together. Forever even."

Sora jerked his head away, scowling. "Don't fuck with me. I'm not your toy, and I'm not giving into the darkness!"

Riku narrowed his eyes, grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanking Sora up to his face. He let out a yelp at the sudden pain but didn't want to show him he was more hurt than he realized. Riku hissed at the boy, "Your an _idiot_. You don't know what it has to offer!"

"Then tell me whats so good about it!"

"Power, strength, _everything_ is at your complete command. Well.." Riku rolled his eyes, letting go of Sora. "Not everything it seems. Your the only thing, or one, who hasn't yielded to me. So... _why_?"

The brunette fell back down onto the bed, wincing from the scars on his back. Yup. He had wounds there too. When Riku invited some Heartless in to claw at him until he caved. Didn't go so well, since they only clawed harder and deeper the more he resisted.

Sora swallowed a lump starting to form in his throat and flat out told him, "This isn't you, Riku. Whose going to bring you back if your being manipulated? I certainly can't if I turn into the same person you are now. And besides..." Sora looked down, wetting his lips before continuing. "...I love you Riku. I can't leave you like this... I lost you once. I'm not gonna lose you again when your right within my reach."

Riku frowned for a moment, using a finger to tip his chin up so Sora would look at him. "...You really think that?"

Sora tilted his head away, not wanting to be touched by him anymore. He was wounded enough so that even the simplest touch would hurt like hell. "Of course I do."

"Then if you loved me, you would give in."

"If _you_ loved_ me,_ you would let me go!" Sora retorted.

"Its not that simple Sora!"

"Then explain to me!"

"You...!" Riku hissed, shaking his head, advancing closer in to Sora. "Your the only one I truly care about. I won't rest until you look only at me. I don't..." _sigh._ "I don't want to be left alone like this."

"..." Sora frowned, staring at his friend. Wait... this couldn't be the cold-hearted person who has abusing him the past week. That sounded like the real Riku.

Well, it was short lived. Riku shook his head quickly, the smirk forming onto his face again. "I guess I'll have to give you an example." As he spoke a sick feeling of dread crept into Sora. Oh god, what bizarre thing will he come up with _this_ time?

Riku stretched his hand out to the side, a keyblade appeared in his hands. A red hilt with black going all the way, a heart at the end of it.

Oh god, Sora knew _exactly_ what that was.

"That's... the Keyblade..."

Riku smirked, holding it front of Sora. "The Keyblade you used to free Kairi's heart. The Keyblade of People's Hearts." Riku moved the Keyblade so that the tip was right over Sora's heart.

Sora's eyes widened, trying to squirm and get free. "Y-You can't be serious! There's no way your gonna kill me what thing!"

That evil smirk of Riku's only grew wider, using the tip to rip down Sora's shirt. "Who said I was killing you? I would _never_ do that, Sora. I love you too much. Just lie back and let my darkness take you~" He drew the blade up, darkness starting to form into a small swirling mass, then it shot down into the brunettes chest- straight into his heart.

Sora let out an ear splitting scream once that evil darkness made contact with his heart. All the suffering his friend had put him through was nothing compared to this. Feeling most of his light being consumed, his scream grew quieter and his eyes started to close over. He couldn't let Riku win... But what did it matter if he took a short nap? Yeah... That sounded good... Riku will be fine when he wakes up, and they can go home...

Riku smiled in a greedy, successful way and dropped the Keyblade to the floor. It disappeared once it made contact anyway. He watched the changes take place on Sora as the brunette grew silent.

Where his clothing was was darkness slowly wrapping around his body tightly, his shirt and everything else now lost and gone. Black at his fingers with red creeping up his knuckles, stopping at his elbow. Black continued to go up his arm and down his neck until it reached his chest- red in the middle and a broken silver crown on top of that. Up a little bit past his waist sat a maroon belt, no cloth attached unlike Riku's, and down past that were boots.

And even though it wasn't visible, his blue eyes would be a bright glowing yellow.

Sora was his now.

Riku lied down next to Sora comfortably, pulling him close against his chest. Sora murmured a quiet response, "Ri... ku?"

The brunette lifted his head up to look at his friend. Sure enough his eyes were glowing gold now. Sadness was held in them as he looked over himself, frowning and knowing what Riku had forced his heart to do. His light was gone, there was no strength left in him to protest anymore. Sora looked back up at Riku, finally saying what he had been dying to hear.

"I.. submit to you.. Riku.."


End file.
